The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Elves Bells.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Devon Meadows, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new bell-type Kalanchoe cultivars with clumping growth habit, large flowers and interesting flower colors.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross made by the Inventor of an unnamed selection of Kalanchoe hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent with the Kalanchoe hybrida cultivar Pixie Bells, not patented, as the female or seed parent. The cultivar Elves Bells was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Devon Meadows, Victoria, Australia, in 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings taken at Devon Meadows, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.